


A Glimpse of The Unknown

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Helpful criticism are welcome, Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers, Post-Kingdom Hearts 3, Terra and Aqua starting to get into a relationship in this story, Terra may have an ability to see glimpses of upcoming events, Ventus and Chirithy are best buds, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Summary: Terra is enjoying a moment of peace with his dearest friends. Until some kind of vision gave him a glimpse of an impending threat, or isn't it? It could be all in his head due having memories that doesn't belong to him. He can only hope that is the case because he didn't want his friends to suffer all over again.Disclaimer: The following contain spoiler for Kingdom Hearts 3.  Please show your support this short story by liking it or leaving a comment. Enjoy!





	A Glimpse of The Unknown

The view from up here has always been breathtaking. From where they're sitting on a stoned bench, Terra and Aqua watch as the sun begin to set behind the distant mountains. Seeing how the blazing twilight slowly turns into chilly dusk. Truly, it's a sight to behold of how the light managed to shine for one last time, before its time come to an end.

Aqua snuggle closer to Terra, resting her head on his chest; feeling the strong beats of his heart against ear. Somehow his thundering heart beats made her feel very relax. It like listening to lullaby only for her to listen. She soon feels her eyelids grow heavy by seconds. Making her drift into a deep nap while her head still rest on Terra's chest.

Terra stare down at his beloved friend, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Seeing his blue-haired maiden like this made his heart lighten up. Knowing she is safe with him, and not suffering alone in the dark. He made sure to keep her warm by his giving brown jacket, so the chilly breeze wouldn't disturb her while she rest.

As Terra make sure to keep her comfortable, there is cheerful cry that can be heard from a short distant. Terra look up to see his best friend, Ventus, playing a game catch with odd little cat creature, named Chirithy. The two of them are throwing a green ball at each other, making sure it wouldn't hit the ground, and keep it in the air as much as they can.

"Think fast!" Ventus threw the ball at Chirithy.

"Ha!" The cat spirit manage to catch the ball, and throw it back at him.

Seeing them getting really competitive over a game of catch made Terra chuckle in amusement. As he watch them play their little game, it's Ven turn to throw the ball at Chirithy. However, he accidentally throw the ball at bit too hard this time. Making it fly pass Chirithy so fast it wasn't able to catch in time.

The shiny green ball is heading straight toward Terra, but luckily, he manages to catch in time. It nearly hit him in the face, but it didn't matter to him all; since his main priority is to keep Aqua safe.

"Oh my gosh!" Ventus quickly went up to hem with Chirithy hoping alongside him. "I'm so sorry, Terra. I didn't mean to do that." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Terra said, calmly.

The small commotion between the two made Aqua to wake up from her short nap. "Eh, what happened?" She rubs her tired eye. "Is everything alright?

"Everything is fine, Aqua." Terra reply, and then he throw back the ball to Ventus. "Be more careful next time, okay?"

"I will!" Ventus nodded in agreement then he went back playing his game with Chirithy.

While they are doing that, Terra turns to look at Aqua again. Noticing she still rubbing her eye and looking a bit more tired.

"Getting sleepy?" Terra ask.

"Just resting my eyes for a little." Aqua reply, tiredly.

"Are you sure? Lately you been getting tired more often." Terra brought up it to their discussion.

"I only been feeling like this for two days now." She retorted."It's proably nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Terra is still spectacle about it.

"Oh, Terra." Aqua snuggle him even closer. "You are such a big worry wort."

"Hey! I'm just making sure you're okay."

"Heh, I know." Aqua giggle by the fact.

The two of them continue to watch as the sun about to disappear into the horizon. Terra's cobalt eyes are set as the last ray of light finally died. With the sun gone, the stars start to appear in the purplish-blue sky one by one. From the moment he sees the first star appear, all of a sudden he feels a powerful jolt struck into his mind. Making him gasp loudly, and his vision turns all white.

Soon, images begin to take shape to show him a vision of a great barren wasteland with hundreds of rusted keys stabbed into the ground. Standing in the center, there are five unidentifiable figures with a black box. Four of them are wearing similar robes and mask that cover up theirs upper face; however, each of them have a unique design. The decorated mask resembles different kinds of animals such as a unicorn, a snake, a bear, and finally, a leopard.

Then, the last image show him a familiar black coat with a hood on. Though the hood conceal the entire head, there is glimpse of showing parts of his face. Showing a man face with a single yellow eyes, and jagged scar running down on his cheek.

"Terra!" A voice that sounded like Aqua reach out to him. Pulling Terra out from his vision, and brought him back to reality.

"Huh, what?" Terra head twist and turn to all directions, seeing his friend surround him.

Aqua, Ventus, and Chirithy look at him with worry expressions. None of them don't know how to approach him after his sudden outburst.

"Terra, are you okay?" Aqua was the first to check on him.

"I'm not sure what just happened- Agh!" Then suddenly, he wince when his right eye twitch in pain. He place a hand over his right eye as his gritted teeth.

"What's wrong?" Aqua ask, worriedly.

"M-my...eye...it hurt." Terra groan, painfully.

The spark of worry within Aqua grow after hearing that. Making her to take action to get up from her seat, and then help Terra stand up with her.

"Come on, let go to castle." She stated.

"Huh, why?" Terra wonder.

"We need to get your eye check." Aqua answer.

"It's nothing. Really!" However, his words did not reach her.

Aqua took charge of the situation and drag Terra back to the castle, with Ventus and Chirithy following them. Hoping Terra's pain is only minor.

Once they arrived to castle, they all gather in the lounging area. Ventus and Chirithy sat on one of the cushioned seating, watching Aqua check Terra's eyes for any significant damage it may have suffered. Aqua sat beside Terra on a large couch, and grab one of those small flashlight use to check the eye reaction from a first aid kit.

When she held up the small flashlight up to his left eye, she pressed the button and see how the eye will react with light. Thankfully, the left eye did react normally as it should be. But when she checks on Terra's right eye, it made him wince in pain by the exposures.

"Agh!" Terra cover up his right eye again.

"It look like you eye is sensitive to light." Aqua pointed it out.

"Seriously, how did you hurt your eye, Terra?" Ventus asked.

"Maybe he was staring at the sun for too long?" Chirithy brought it up.

Ven look down at him, and gasp, "Chirithy, no!"

Soon, they all heard chuckle coming from Terra. "Maybe that is the case." He somewhat agree in a humorous way. "Guess I was staring at the sun too long."

"How can you be sure?" Aqua questioned.

"To be honest, I'm not sure either." He said,"It was so strange."

"Strange?" Aqua reapeated, "How so?"

"Well," He started, "I think saw a vision of some sort of people standing around the Keyblade Graveyard, and all of them except are wearing strange masks that look like animals." Terra did his best to describe the weird images he saw, before he was struck by pain in his eye.

Aqua and Ventus become quite all of a sudden. Trying to understand the meaning of the vision. Then suddenly, Ventus notices Chirithy look a bit shaken on his lap. A kinda strange to see him like this, as if something have scare him.

"Hey, are you okay little buddy?" Ventus petted the cat spirit's head.

"Oh! Um, sorry, I was getting cold. Brrrrr!" Chirithy stuttered, and wrap himself with his cape like he was getting cold.

"Huh, we'll we better get you blanket." He get up from his seat then he look at Terra and Aqua. "Be right back guys." And with that, Ventus take Chirithy with him to another room in the castle. Leaving the other two alone in the lounge area.

Aqua look directly at Terra again, "Is that all you saw?"

Terra went silent for a little.

"There was also a person wearing a black coat." He revealed.

"What? You mean the same black coat wore by the Organization XIII?" Suddenly, Aqua's hands clenched into fists by the mere mentioned of them.

"I think so," He said, "Something about him look familiar. And yet, my memories are still hazy. Those memories are from the times I was under Xehanort's control." Then he begin to rub his sore eye gently.

The blue-haired maiden become more concerns by the reveal. Wondering what could all of this mean?

"You don't think... there might be a chance someone who work with Master Xehanort is still out there?" Aqua theorize of a potential threat that might be hiding in the shadow. "What if they take over his plan, and attempt to summon Kingdom Hearts for their own gain. I don't want us to be force us apart again..."

She begin to feels unease by the notion. Her body start to shakes as horrible memories of being separated from her friend, and spending more than ten years trapped in the dark realm; reminding her of much of failure she is. Aqua is so lost in her own mind that didn't she realize someone wrap an arm around.

It wasn't long until someone brought her back to her senses. Aqua now found herself in a tight embrace, and she look up too see it was Terra. She look up to see Terra's face have a worry look, with his right eye is still close.

"There's no way I'm going to let it happen again." He said determinedly. "I'll make sure they'll regret for even trying!"

Aqua nodded, "If it does happen..." She started, "Then they have to go through us first, right?" She tries to think positively, so she wouldn't dwell on her dark thoughts.

"Yeah, we'll diffidently show them a lesson they won't forget." Terra let out a small chuckle at the end.

Aqua begin to giggle along with him. It made her heart lighten up just being around him. Also, knowing he is on their side for now on.

However, there one thought came to her mind."But still, that vision you saw." Aqua noted, "I really hope they are just memories from another past."

"I hope so too." Terra stroked her cheek, soothingly.

Even though they are unsure what the future lies ahead, at least they have each other right now. They can face whatever threats that might come to them together this time. No longer they will be apart due to a set up by a fabricated destiny. Also, they have many friends that can fight alongside them.

But for now, they have to wait and see. Hoping the unknown threat does not come too soon. Or maybe, the vision he saw could mean nothing. They're probably are just side effects for being possessed such a long period of time. Only time could tell what will happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines, readers! Thanks you so much for reading this one-shot. I been wanting write this since is based on a theory and headcanon of mine, pulse I added in Terra x Aqua moments because these are so great together. Especially how they are portrayed in the game through dialogues and body movements.
> 
> Anyways, after watching cutscene of Kingdom Hearts for many times now. Especially the epilogue that inspired me to write this fic. I always theorize that Terra have some kind of ability to see glimpses of events that is yet to happened. If I remember correctly, in BBS, Terra somehow saw visions of his terrible fate and kinda wish it got explore more often. I theorize is something to do with Luxu's keyblade, the Gazing Eye. What if it given Terra a side effects that ended up giving him that ability to see certain moment through the keyblade's eye. I know it sound crazy, but then again, I do have overactive imagination. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this fic also please short your support by leaving a kudos, comment, and adding it to your bookmark.


End file.
